Who Is That Girl?
by sierramc89
Summary: A new city, a new apartment, and the most gorgeous neighbor I have ever seen. They don't make them like that in Ohio that's for sure. Brittana. R&R
1. Who is that girl?

**So here is the first chapter I hope you like it!**

Have you ever woken up and just laid there, staring at the ceiling, thinking and wondering what you are doing with your life? I mean you have a job, that you don't completely hate, and every day you wake up, go to work, come home and then you do it all over again the next day.

Everyone has some kind of routine, a routine that they use to help navigate their lives, to make them run smoother. People want comfort. They want things to be the way they like them and they don't want to stray from the perfect little path they have set out for themselves because their afraid of what might happen.

Well life is not predictable. Sometimes what you spend your whole life preparing for turns out to be the exact opposite of what you find yourself wanting.

Or who you find yourself wanting.

It took me a long time to realize what I wanted and even longer to have the courage to take it. So I left the small cow town I had called home my entire life and moved to New York.

It was a big step but I had found a decent apartment complex that I could easily pay for with the money I had saved working, it wasn't anything too lavish but it fit.

I stood outside on the steps of my new home juggling a couple of boxes while I took a moment to take in the place. The building, quite a few stories high, was completely brick and fairly old looking.

The sky was covered with grey clouds and it had just stopped raining. Water had accumulated on the small roof sheltering the doorway which was now dripping off the sides and hitting the already wet pavement. It gave the whole place a certain homey feel and reminded me of the days when I would sit in my room on rainy days and read while drinking tea.

I took a deep breath, shaking myself out of my memories, and walked up the steps and through the doorway of what I would now call my home.

I noticed the elevator and quickly walked over to it eager to get to my new apartment. As I waited I took a look at my surroundings. The long hallway was completely deserted, there were a few benches lining the walls on both sides and a stairway at the end of the hall but that was it.

I heard the familiar ding of the elevator announcing its arrival and stepped inside. I pushed the number 7 and leaned myself against the wall. Carefully I removed one of my hands from the boxes and fished my apartment key out of my pocket. I looked down and the little tag attached to the silver key reminding myself of the number.

I got a firm grip on the boxes once more as I stepped out to the elevator. I scanned the other door numbers and followed them down, 308, 309, 310, until I reached my door 311.

Setting down the boxes I pushed the key into the lock and turned until I heard the click.

I slowly pushed open the door taking a peek inside.

My father had insisted on shipping all my big heavy furniture ahead of time and even paid a local moving service to move everything in, so my couch, bed, entertainment center, and dressers, things like that, were already inside.

The apartment was very rustic looking; the walls were brick, just like the outside of the building, and I saw a small kitchen off to the left around a small corner and the bedroom was on the far right hidden behind two French doors.

I loved it instantly and took a few minutes to look around the place some more before eventually going back downstairs to retrieve the rest of my things.

It took more trips than I'd hoped but I managed and was now walking in with my last, rather large load, of boxes.

I hadn't seen any people yet in all my trips to and from my room but as the elevator door opened I was confronted with a rather intimate scene. There was a guy, tall, dark hair and tanned, with his back to me. I could hear giggles coming from the girl who he had pressed up against the back of the elevator. I couldn't see anything but her arms which she had wrapped around his sides and I watched as they slowly moved up his back to rest around his shoulders.

I looked down not wanting to intrude on an obviously private moment and stepped inside.

They must have realized that they were no longer alone and, after a quick inaudible conversation between I watched out of the corner of my eye as she pushed him away and straightened herself up using her hands to smooth away the creases in her outfit.

"Sorry about that." I heard her say in a smooth strong voice.

I looked up to say that it was alright but was stunned into silence by the person I saw before me.

First of all, she was one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. They didn't make them like this in Ohio that was for sure. Her long dark hair fell past her shoulders and I watched as she pushed some of it back off her shoulder with a little flick of the wrist. She stared into me with those amazing brown eyes and I felt my body shiver.

I was so distracted by this new person that had just basically crashed into my life that I started to lose grip on the boxes in my arms. What had been a difficult load to hold onto before was now pretty much impossible. She must have noticed my struggle and before my possessions could crash to the floor she leap out steadying the wobbling boxes.

She took the box off the top and turned around handing it to the boy, who I had nearly forgotten was there, and turned back to me with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Santana, looks like you need a little help." She chuckled grabbing the next box in the pile lightening my load even more.

"Thanks yeah.. Uh hi I'm Brittany. I'm just moving in."

"Figured," she joked nodding to the boxes.

"Oh yeah well thanks for the help, you're actually the first people I've seen."

"Well we'll help you get this stuff up to your place, what room you in?"

"311"

She reached out pushing the right floor number, "What a coincidence neighbor, I'm in 310."

She smiled and leaned back away from the door, "Oh this is Trey my boyfriend."

"Hi" I said leaning forward as we shook hands. His grip was firm and his hands were rough and worn, a product of manual labor. My grandmother always said you could tell a lot about a person from their hands.

We reached our floor and they followed me to my door. "You can just set them right there next to the others." I said as I walked the short distance to set the box I was carrying in the kitchen.

"Thanks really that helped a lot."

"Yeah no problem" She said grabbing her boyfriends hand. "Well we better get going but see you around?" she asked sounding almost hopeful.

"Sure" I smiled and I led them out shutting the door behind them.

"Wow" I said to myself leaning against the door. "Who is that girl?"

As I unpacked my things I thought about this new person, Santana, I kept saying her name, in my head, out load, almost to reaffirm that she was in fact real.

It was clear that she was straight but that didn't mean we couldn't be friends right? I mean this isn't the first time I had fallen for a straight girl, it would just take time for me to get over it.

Yeah, we could be friends, definitely, why not?

What's the worst that could happen?

**So that's the first chapter. **

**First, I wanted to say to all of you who happened to read Reunion of Souls that you are all awesome and I was re-reading the review that all you lovely people gave and it's what made me get on writing this, being that I have had the idea for this and even had it started over a month ago.**

**But yeah I hope you liked it and I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can! :) **

**Love you all. **

**Oh and did any of you notice anything about this chapter that was especially Brittana? Or even Heya? Lol I put a little something into it that was a bit special and whoever noticed gets a… gets a cookie. ;) **

**Oh yeah and review let me know what you think! **


	2. Oh there it was again, that little jump

**So here is the next chapter! I hope you guys all like it!**

I opened my eyes slowly using my balled up fists to wipe the sleep from my eyes. I turned my head to look at the time on my alarm clock, it was just after eleven.

I had stayed up really late unpacking most of my things, I'm the type of person that once I start something I find it very hard to stop until it's all done.

The only thing I still need to do was go shopping. My kitchen was empty of food and I already felt the hunger rumbling in my belly.

After showering and getting dressed I was making out my shopping list, I had a habit of forgetting what I needed to buy the second I stepped inside the stone. I then realized I didn't know where any grocery stores were.

"Oh well I'll find one." I said aloud to myself as I grabbed my purse and headed to the door.

As I was locking my door I could hear music coming out the apartment next to mine.

Well it really would be nice if I didn't have to try and find the right store, I mean she could tell me where it is and then I'd get to see her again at least if for a minute or so. I continued the monologue inside my head for another moment and decided that I really did need her help.

I walked up to the door and knocked. Nothing, so I knocked again harder and louder this time.

It must have been loud enough because within seconds the music had been turned down low and I could hear her feet moving across the wood floor toward me.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw me standing there. Her smile made my heart jump a little, man I was hooked.

"Hi.. Brittany right? How's it going?"

"Oh every things great, I just well I'm starting to get hungry and I have no food in my place. So I was wondering if maybe you could tell me where the nearest grocery store is."

"Oh yeah of course here come in and I'll write it down for you." She left the door open, as she walked away quickly in search of a paper and pen.

Her apartment looked like her. It was decorated with lots of reds and other dark colors. She had amazing taste, as everything fit together perfectly even if at first glance you wouldn't have thought they should.

She came back into the room, from what I assumed was the bedroom, and leaned over the kitchen counter writing out the instructions for me.

She paused for a moment and I noticed her forehead crinkle up as she tapped the pen to her lips in an effort to remember.

"You know what I can't remember all the road names, "she laughed at herself. "Come on I'll take you. It's not that far."

"Oh its ok I think I can find it." I said instinctually. Something I had learned to do after a long life of having people help me with everything.

"Oh don't be ridiculous you could get lost," she stated grabbing her jacket and keys. "Really it's no trouble." She reached where I was standing and placed her hand on my back guiding me out of the room.

It wasn't a very long walk and soon I was pushing a cart through the aisles as she talked following along beside me.

"So..yeah then I decided that I wanted to move out here. I really love this city it's got character."

"Yeah I love it too. I visited New York when I was younger with my father; he took me to see the dancers at the ballet. I had never seen anything more wonderful. The way they danced it was like the music made a story in my head. I decided I wanted to do that, not with ballet though, but with other forms or dance. It's the main reason I moved out here."

She grabbed a bad of uncooked noodles from the shelf, she had long ago taken the list from me. "So do you have any siblings?"

"Nope I'm an only child. The closest thing I have to a brother is my best friend, he's great and he's always been there for me. You know it's funny, we'd known each other basically our whole life, we were in the same kindergarten class together and we inseparable for most of grade school but we grew up and grew apart and made new friends. Then in the last years of high school we joined the same club and became the closest we've ever been."

She just watched in silence as I told her part of my life story.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked trying to shift the conversation to her.

"Oh no there's no way my parents could have handled two kids like me. Not that I was a terrible child or anything just I have a big personality." She laughed.

With her help it didn't take too long to get everything on my list and once we had paid we started our walk back to the apartment.

She continued to talk about her life and every now and then I offered things up about myself. Turns out she had lived a couple states over from me. It happens that at one point her family had considered on moving to Ohio but her dads job had fallen through at the last minute and so they had decided to stay where they were. It was strange thinking how different my life could have been had they moved to Lima. I mean she would have certainly gone to my school, as there was only one high school in my tiny little town, and we could have been friends. Maybe without a boyfriend in the way I may have had a chance.

It wasn't too long that we were walking through my door. She followed me over to the kitchen dropping the bags on the counter. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh yeah it was fun." She smiled. Oh there it was again, that little jump.

"Hey so later tonight my boyfriend and his buddy Sean are coming over to hang out, you know eat pizza, watch a movie maybe, just relax. You wanna join?"

I tried not to sound too desperate while I answered almost instantly, "Yeah sounds great!"

"Ok well just come over around 8. Sound good?"

"Yeah." I smiled even bigger as I walked her over to the door.

"See you later" she waved as she walked away and I once again found myself leaning against the back of the closed door.

This will be interesting.

**Well there it is. I hope you liked it and I will have the next chapter out soon.**

**To **Periwinkle Dwarves** I know it did sound like Puck. But since I like Puck and I know no one will like whoever is dating Santana if it's not Brittany I decided to go with an original character. And thanks for reviewing! **

**Also did no one guess what was special in that last chapter? Ok I'll give you a hint it's about the room number…see if you can figure it out. And instead of a cookie I offer a gold star to whoever guesses it lol :)**

**Review please! You really have no idea how much it helps! Thanks **


	3. I'm gay

**Hey everyone! Sorry for this taking so long I have had company for that last week and have not had any down time to write.**

**So I hope you like this chapter!**

I was standing in front of Santana's door contemplating on whether or not I should knock. I knew I had to go, I'd said I would, but I was still nervous. I looked at the door and took a deep breath; I raised my hand and knocked.

"Hi!" Santana said opening the door almost instantly.

I opened my mouth to reply but before I could say anything Trey came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, cradling her against his chest. "Hey" he said smiling at me too.

"Hi guys," I said as I looked off to the side, partly to keep myself from getting jealous, and I noticed another person standing in the room. "You must be Sean." I said walking forward and reaching out my hand.

He took my hand and smiled, "Yeah, and you are Brittany."

"Yes." He held my hand a second longer and then dropped it when Santana started speaking.

"Are you guy's hungry?" She asked untangling herself from Trey's arms and walking into the kitchen.

She brought out two boxes of pizza and 4 beers. The guys lit up, there's nothing a guy likes better then pizza and bear, and rushed over taking the boxes and beer from her hands and walking over to the couch. Her couch was L shaped and took up the majority of the living room. She had a nice flat screen hanging on the wall and candles sitting on small metal artistic stands scattered throughout the room on almost every surface.

I followed her to the couch and sat down in the middle between her and Sean.

I grabbed a few slices of pizza and no one said much of anything until we had eaten almost all of it.

"Ummmm that was good." Santana said rubbing her stomach and leaning in to rest against the back of the couch.

"God that was good!" I said mimicking Santana's actions. Trey reached down and pulled out a beer tossing one to Sean and handing one to Santana.

"You want one?" he asked holding the bottle out to me.

"Sure." I took it and popped off the top taking a sip.

"I love beer." Santana said taking a big gulp.

"So Brittany, where are you from?" Sean asked turning himself so he was facing me.

"I'm from Ohio, a little town called Lima."

"Ohio! Wow that's a change what made you move up her?" He asked leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees.

"Mostly I just wanted to get out of Ohio. Spent my whole life there and I wanted something new you know."

"Yeah…"

"She's a dancer." Santana stated looking at me.

"Oh you're a dancer! That's awesome!" Sean smiled.

"Yeah that's another reason I moved up here was to pursue that as a career."

"Nice! We should all go out to the club some time so you can show us all what you've got." He said raising his eyebrows in a sort of a challenge.

"Maybe." I laughed taking another sip of my beer.

Trey and Sean then started talking about some video game and I pretty much just tuned out. I was never very good at those types of things, too many buttons to memorize.

As I watched and pretended to be interested in the guys' conversation I noticed Santana sitting beside me with her head resting on the back of the couch.

Her eyes were closed and her long hair was draped over her shoulders. I watched as she breathed in and out and reached her hand up tucking one side of hair behind her ear.

She was so gorgeous to me and even the simplicity of such a small action left me reeling.

She suddenly opened her eyes and looked over at me giving me a small smile.

"Are you bored?" She mouthed to me.

I shrugged my shoulders not wanting her to think I was having a bad time.

Instead of saying anything else she picked up her beer and chugged down that last half licking her lips when she finished.

"I'm going to get another beer. Anyone want another?"

"Yeah, sure babe thanks." Trey said handing her his empty bottle.

"Brittany come with me." She said as she passed me grabbing my wrist and pulling me up off the couch.

"Hey get me one too San!" Sean called as Santana dragged me behind her to the kitchen.

She let go of me as she reached the fridge, opening it. "Uh! Sorry I had to get out of there, the second they start talking about video games I'm out." She laughed pulling 3 more beers out of the fridge.

"Oh it's okay. I don't really get video games either."

She hopped up onto the counter popping the top off her second beer. "Sorry about Sean too."

"What do you mean?"

"You know…he was hitting on you. Sorry, he hits on everyone. But don't worry he's harmless."

"Oh I hadn't really noticed." I had never really been good at knowing when people liked me. Even though boys are definitely a lot easier to decipher then girls I still usually never noticed until they were asking me out.

She paused for a second and then continued. "Hey, so tomorrow are you doing anything?"

"Uh…no why?"

"I was just wondering, Trey works tomorrow and I don't have anything to do so I was going to see if maybe you wanted to hang out. Go to the park or something."

"Sure," I smiled. "That sounds like fun."

"Great!" she said jumping down off the counter. "We should probably get back in there, they'll come looking for their beers soon."

"Finally!" Both guys said as we both sat back down on the couch.

"Took you guys forever!" Trey said taking a big gulp of his beer.

Santana looked over at me laughing a little, "Told you."

The rest of the night went by quickly and I was now saying goodnight to everyone. "Thanks for inviting me over it was really fun."

"Well I'm glad you could come. It was fun." Santana smiled.

"Bye Brittany" Trey said waving from his seat on the couch.

"Bye" Santana said reaching in to hug me.

I hugged her back not wanting to let go.

"Uh Brittany could I talk to you for a moment?" Sean asked from behind Santana.

"Sure." He gave Santana a small look and she looked at me once more and walked away.

Sean led me out the door and shut it behind us. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime…You know so we could get to know each other better."

Santana had been right.

"Sean that's really nice of you to ask but I'm sorry I'm not interested." I found out over the years that it was just easier to break it to them right away.

"Oh…ok well" he stopped mid sentence looking off to the side, obviously embarrassed.

"It's not your fault. It's just I'm…I'm gay."

He whipped his head around toward me quickly and stared for a moment as if trying to decide if I was lying to him.

"Oh ok I understand." He said with a smile putting his hands in his pockets.

"You do?" I didn't usually get such an accepting response. It's usually either, Can I join? Or You just haven't been with the right guy yet.

"Yeah I mean, my sister she's a lesbian too. So I get it."

"Oh well cool." I didn't really know what to say.

"Yeah sorry I asked you out," he said now laughing at himself. "But maybe we could still hang out sometime as friends."

"Yeah sure, oh and could you not tell anyone about me, I'd kind of like to be the one to mention it you know."

"Of course." He said his goodbye and went back into the apartment leaving me alone in the hallway.

I had just taken a quick shower and was now snuggled up beneath my blankets. Tomorrow I was spending all day with Santana, and she was the last thing I thought of as I fell asleep.

**There it is! Hope you like it! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Hi! **Dani2606 **I remember you! And haha it'd be amazing had Nava Rivera as your neighbor lol**

**Anonythemouse I wanted you not to know who it was for a little while. And I wanted to write one as Brittany and when I first thougth of writing a Glee story I imagined writing it as Brittany and not Santana. I thinks it funny how a lot of in Santana's point of view.**

**Oh and the special thing was her floor number and room number. Floor 7, room 311. 7/3/11 was the date of the Dublin show on the Glee tour where Naya came up on stage during the skit and kissed Heather. Lol **

**Well thanks to everyone who read it and Ill have then next out very soon!**


	4. Chai please

**So here's the next chapter. I got inspired and I also thought you guys deserved more after my week of no writing. So here you are enjoy!**

When I woke up in the morning I could already hear the rain, and when I got up and looked out the window my suspicions were confirmed.

The rain was falling hard outside and all I could see was dark clouds covering the sky. It didn't look like it was about to let up any time soon.

I sighed in frustration. My day at the park with Santana, which I had spent all night dreaming about, was ruined.

I looked at the clock, it was just past ten.

Before I could do anything else I heard a knock at my door. I looked down at what I was wearing to see if it was appropriate. I reached over grabbing my high school sweatshirt that was draped over my desk chair and pulled it down over my head.

When I opened the door someone fell right into me.

"Whoa!" the person said. It was Santana. She had one hand on my waist the other right below my shoulder.

"Oh I'm really sorry!" I put my hands on her arms steadying her. She looked up her cheeks flushed with embarrassment and pulled away placing her hands at her sides.

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, well, fall on you… I didn't want to wake you, but I don't have your phone number, and I figured that since it was raining out and we can't exactly go to the park we could hang out here. Have a nice day in, maybe watch some movies."

"Yeah that sounds great!" I ushered her in and closed the door.

"Did I wake you?"

"Oh no you didn't I was just about to get some tea actually, you want some?"

"Yeah sure…"

I walked away and into the kitchen. I hadn't really expected this. The prospect of spending all day with her indoors cuddled up on the couch made my knees a little weak.

I filled up the tea pot with water and set it on the stove, turning it on. I walked out back into the living room. "Santana I'm just going to hop in the shower really quick okay, the water is heating up and I'll be fast."

"Oh it's alright take all the time you need." She said scanning the shelves of my bookshelf slowly.

After my shower I threw on a pair of my most comfortable jeans and a tank top. I put back on the sweater I was wearing earlier and brushed out my hair to air dry.

When I went back out into the living room I saw Santana sitting on my couch thumbing through one of my books. I walked around the couch and took a peek at the cover.

"My palm reading book..." I stated sitting on the arm or the couch.

She looked up smiling, "Yeah it's pretty interesting."

"My grandmother gave me that book. She used to tell me you could tell a lot about a person from just their hands."

She looked back down and closed the book slowly. "Water's ready…"

"Oh thanks." I got up and heard her following along behind me.

I took out two tea cups setting them down on the counter. "So I have mint tea, black tea, and some chai. Which would you like?"

"Chai please…" I grabbed two tea bags and filled the cups with the steaming hot water.

She pulled the sleeves of her long-sleeve shirt up tucking them around her fingers to protect them from the heat and grabbed her mug following me back into the living room.

I nuzzled into the corner of my couch and she did the same on the opposite side, we sat facing toward each other.

"Cold?" I asked reaching for the blanket that was on my chair when she nodded.

I shook it out covering both our legs.

"So can I ask you a question?" Santana asked pulling the blanket tighter around her.

"Sure…"

"Well I was just wondering what happened with you and Sean last night…"

"Oh nothing really why?"

"Just curious."

"Well actually he asked me out."

"I knew it!" She said almost in victory. "What did you say?"

"I said thanks for the invitation but no thanks."

"No wonder he wouldn't tell us anything, must have been embarrassed."

I silently thanked Sean for keeping his promise and continued.

"Yeah I mean I explained that he just wasn't my type and he understood. We'll probably hang out, but, just as friends."

I took another sip of my tea and felt it warming me up. "So you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, have anything in mind?" She asked.

"Well my friend bought me this movie before I left and I haven't gotten a chance to watch it yet. It's a horror film though…"

"Oh that's okay I love horror movies."

I put the disc in and sat back down on the couch pulling the blanket back over me.

"Do you like scary movies?" She asked me moving to sit beside me and putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah I mean some of them freak me out not gonna lie but yeah I like them. It's nice every now in then to get a good scare."

"Well don't worry if you get scared I'll protect you." She laughed teasingly and then she leaned her head on my shoulder looping her arm through mine, getting comfortable.

I tried to pay attention to the movie but all my focus was on trying to stay as still as possible. I watched as my breathing moved her head up and down, up and down.

Every now and then she would adjust herself a little but she never moved away.

I finally was able to concentrate on the movie and watched as the stupid person heard something and decided to go investigate. I knew how it would end but I still jumped about a foot in the air when the bad guy came out from the shadows and killed the guy.

Santana laughed a bit at my reaction but in the end only snuggled into my side closer.

The movie ended and I yawned a little bit turning off the dvd player with the remote that was beside me.

I looked down at her and watched as her breath fell in small synchronized movements letting me know she was asleep.

Not wanting to move her I just leaned my head back and let sleep take me as well.

I woke up some time later not sure how long I had been asleep. I looked down and saw that during our nap Santana had shifted and was now lying with her head in my lap. She had her legs pulled up toward her chest and her hands resting underneath her head.

I looked around searching for a clock but there wasn't one visible from where I was sitting. I carefully wiggled my hand inside my pants pocket and pull out my phone, it was just past three.

"Hey Santana" I said quietly using my hand to shake her shoulder slightly. "Santana, wake up."

"Uhh…" She grunted twisting around so she was facing toward me and covered her face with her hands. I laughed at how innocent she looked lying there, like a kid refusing to wake up in the morning and get ready for school.

"Santana…" I said again tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

Instead of saying anything she just opened her eyes and looked up at me. For a few moments it was just silence and then she reached up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"Hi." She said sweetly sleep still heavy in her voice.

"Hello"

She sat up slowly stretching her arms up above her and sighing as she leaned back into the couch.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you," She pulled the blanket back up around her and then continued. "But it really is your fault though if you weren't so damn comfortable."

I laughed along with her and then looked outside. "It's still raining."

She looked over to the window, silently, watching the rain fall.

Suddenly my phone buzzed startling us both, "Ah sorry" I looked down at my phone reading the message.

"It's from my best friend back home, remember, I told you about him! He says he's coming to New York this week to see me."

"That's great! I'll be nice to see one of your old friends again."

"Definitely! I really missed him." I smiled to myself excited that soon my friend would be here and I'd finally have someone to vent to about this situation I'd somehow managed to get myself into. I mean this girl had a boyfriend. I had to get over it.

I looked over at her, "So how did you and Trey meet?" I wasn't sure I even cared but I had been wondering. I wanted to know what their relationship was like, if it was a good one.

She looked surprised by the random question but answered anyway, "Oh, well we met when I first moved here. Actually I met Sean first, we went to the same gym, and one day he asked me to go hang out with him and his friends, Trey was one of them. He was really outgoing and nice and very obvious in his attraction to me. I don't know, and we've kind of been together ever since."

She paused and it was clear there was more she wanted to say.

"He's loves me you know." She said it almost sadly.

"Well I'm glad. You deserve to be with someone that loves you."

She smiled and then it slowly faded as she looked around and stopped her eyes finally resting on the wall. "Yeah, I'm not sure if I love him though."

The way she said it I wasn't sure if she had meant for me to hear it or not so I didn't comment on it, I just let her sit there quietly with her thoughts.

"Well I better get going, Trey will be off work soon and he's probably gonna want to get together."

"Ok," I got off the couch following her to the door.

"Thanks for hanging out today it was fun." She smiled leaning in and hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she reached up and around my shoulders pulling me in close. I went to pull away but felt her tighten her grip on me not willing to let go yet.

I smiled to myself and hugged her tighter. We both pulled back and she said a small goodbye walking away and I closed to door behind me.

I was still leaning against my door when I heard a knock about a minute later. When I opened the door Santana was standing there with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Here I keep forgetting to give you my number." She laughed handing me the sheet of paper and turning around to leave. "Text me." She said and then she was gone.

**There you go! Hope you all liked it!**

**Next chapter I will bring in her best friend. Any guesses at who it is?**

**Thanks to **iamirreplazable **I'm really glad you like it that much! :) **

Dani2606 **I have a very unhealthy Naya obsession too so don't worry! Lol **

Anonythemouse **I'm glad you like it so far! Btw you are fricken awesome! I get so excited about the stories I write it's nice to see that you like it. Glad you like the way Brittany is I don't see her and dumb just kind of an air head you know. And wow you worked hard to try and figure out what the number meant lol but it was really hard I know. **

CrazyforNaya **I love your name! 3**

**Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you thought.**


	5. All your life

**So I know that's kind of 3 chapters in one day but it is 1am here where I am now and today is the day Season 3 of Glee starts! **

**It has been such a long hiatus and I am so happy it's finally ended! And I wanted to give you guys something special for the occasion.**

**Enjoy!**

It had been a few days since Santana and I had hung out that rainy day and it seemed like with each new thing I learned about her I liked her even more.

I had texted her later that night to say I had fun hanging out and we had pretty much been talking on and off for the past week.

I was standing in my kitchen now, nursing a hot cup of tea, breathing in the sweet smell.

I had woken up much earlier than usually this morning and the sun was just rising outside my window. I pulled the hood of my sweater up over my head and walked over to the window.

All the rooms in this building had open able windows with a small landing right outside, followed by stairs and ladders for emergencies.

I eased the window open and sat in the opening letting one leg hang out over the side.

As I watched the sun rise I started hearing music coming from the one of the other apartments.

I listened closely and could hear the chords of a guitar being plucked softly; I started to recognize the tune and began humming along quietly.

Then someone started to sing,

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

I recognized Santana's voice immediately, her raspy tone was unmistakable.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

I had no idea that she could sing. Let alone sing like that. I had heard some really good singers back when I was in high school and she definitely fell into that category.

Every note she played was flawless and her voice melted into the melody as she continued.

_Blackbird fly  
>Blackbird fly<em>

_Into the light of a dark black night_

Even though I couldn't see her face as she sang I felt every word of it.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

She repeated the last line a couple more times and then stopped playing. I waited there for a little while to see if she would play something else but she never did.

I had fallen back asleep at some point and it was now after 2. I just got out of the shower when I heard my phone buzz on the bedside table.

I ran over jumping onto the bed as I grabbed my phone looking at the screen.

I was Santana.

"**Good Morning!"**

I smiled as I typed in a hello back. It didn't take her long to respond.

"**So what time does your friend get there today?"**

"**He will be here around 4."**

"**How long is he staying with you again?" **

"**Just a few days…" **I was so excited to have my best friend here with me. Even if it was only for a few days, I've missed him.

"**Did you ask him about tonight?"**

"**Yeah he's in. I'll get him settled here and then we will meet you at the restaurant."**

Santana had insisted on meeting my best friend so she invited us out to dinner with her, Trey, and Sean.

I took the next hour to clean up my apartment. I swear I don't know how it gets so dirty, I feel like I'm always cleaning.

Only a half an hour until 4 and I took another walk around my apartment to make sure it was presentable.

Just as I was putting on the last bit of my makeup there was a knock at my door.

My head whipped around to my clock, it was right past 4. "Ah!" I squealed running to the door and flinging it open.

There before me, with a duffel bag hanging from his shoulder, was my best friend.

"Finn!" I yelled jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck hugging him.

He lifted me off the ground, something that had become a routine, and laughed. "Brittany! Uh I've missed you, you crazy girl!"

He finally set me down and I looked up at him. Even though he was naturally tall he looked like a skyscraper to me now.

"Wow you're so tall… I almost forgot." I slapped his arm playfully. "Well come in, come in."

He walked past me as I closed the door. "So this is it!" I beamed dragging him with me and showing him every inch of my apartment.

You will be staying on the couch." He looked over at it giving me a look. "Oh don't worry it's a fold out you'll fit."

He let out a sigh of relief setting his bag down.

"So tell me about this girl." He looked up wagging his eyebrows.

"It's nothing she's just my neighbor."

"Oh yeah sure, come on! You've been talking about her non-stop for over a week. There is something going on. Spill."

He knew me so well.

"Ok…fine." He patted the seat next to him telling me to sit. "Well ok she lives next door. She is gorgeous, fun, tough, girly, and…"

"And you're in love with her."

"No…no I'm not that's impossible. I haven't even known her that long."

"You know as well as I do that it doesn't matter how long you've known her. Sometimes it just feels right."

"Ok I won't deny that I have feelings for her but she has a boyfriend."

"So! Even you dated a few guys before you figured out you liked girls. Maybe she's the same way."

"I don't know. I'm not going to lie I hope so…but I guess… I guess we'll see." I shrugged trying to be positive.

"Don't worry one night with me as your wing man and she'll be dumping that guy and falling right into your arms." I laughed; sometimes he surprised me with how confident he actually was.

"Well it's almost 5; we better get going over to the restaurant."

"Where are we going?" he asked grabbing his leather jacket from his bag. I had teased him so much when he bought that jacket, but truthfully it looked really good on him.

"Well she picked out this place called Raw. It's a sushi restaurant, I told her it was your favorite." Once in high school I had forced him to try sushi and he loved it, been obsessed ever since.

"Nice choice! Thanks B."

After grabbing my purse and doing one last touch up on my makeup I turned to him, "Do I look alright?" I asked doing a little spin so he could see my entire outfit.

"Trust me; she won't be able to resist you. Now come let's go!"

**There it is! **

**The next chapter will be the dinner…and we'll see what else. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.**

CrazyforNaya **I hope you enjoyed this one too!**

StraightShark **No it wasn't Puck but I hope you're okay with that. I love Cory so much and I feel that Finn and Brittany are sort of similar and I've always thought they would be great friends.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Making progress

**Here it is…enjoy!**

The restaurant wasn't too far away and we arrived in no time.

When we walked in the whole place had a very intimate feeling to it. The lights were dim and there were candles on each table.

I looked around searching for a familiar face and noticed her sitting just to the right of Finn and I, she saw me and waved.

"Ok there she is," I whispered to Finn grabbing the end of his jacket sleeve pulling him with me.

"Which one?" Although he had never seen Santana before I had explained her to him in great detail and it wasn't long before he spotted her in the crowd. "No way! That's her! Nice score Britt she's gorgeous!" he said poking me in the ribs.

"Yes that her." We walked up the two stairs and over to her table.

"Hey Brittany! This must be the best friend I've been hearing so much about." She stood up as Finn reached out to shake her hand.

"Yeah I'm Finn, and you must be Santana."

"Yes, and this is my boyfriend, Trey, and our friend Sean." They both said their hello's and shook his hand.

The tables here were set in long rows with a padded bench that wrapped around the whole perimeter, our table was the one in the corner and Sean was sitting in the only chair leaving the bench for me and Finn.

"Come, sit!" Santana said patting the open bench beside her.

Finn just smiled gesturing for me to go in first, placing me in between the two of them.

The waiter noticed us immediately coming over and taking our drink orders, giving us all menus.

"So, Finn, how long have you and Brittany been friends?" Sean asked.

"Well we've been in the same school since we were little our parents knew each other so we used to play together when we were young. But we really became close in high school, joined the same club."

"Oh what club?"

He paused a moment, we had gotten a lot of crap for being in Glee Club in high school. "Glee Club."

"Glee Club?" he asked, clearly he had never heard of a Glee Club before.

"Yeah we did performances, you know singing and dancing, and competed in competitions. Things like that."

"I didn't know you could sing…" Santana said looking over at me. This morning when I had sat listening to her sing Blackbird popped into my head.

"Well I haven't really done much singing since then; I'm more into the dancing."

Finn continued talking about high school and when the guys found out he played football that was it. I spent the next fifteen minutes listening to them jabber away about their best games and favorite teams.

I took a peek at Santana, wondering if she was as bored as I was, and found her looking right back at me.

She was sitting fairly close to me on the right and she rolled her eyes nodding her head toward the guys clearly not a huge fan of the topic.

"He seems nice." She whispered in my ear and I shivered when I felt her warm breath tickle my skin.

Looking over at Finn quickly I smiled; he was always good at first impression. "Yeah he's great!"

Before we could take the conversation further the waiter came up and took our orders.

Every time we ate sushi, Finn and I, we always ordered the same thing sharing it between us both.

"Uh we'll have an order of the Barbecue Eel and the California Rolls please." Finn ordered for both of us taking my menu handing it to the waiter.

The guy turned to Santana waiting for her to order; she looked at Finn and then at me before quickly looking down once more and continuing.

As she was speaking to the waiter I felt Finn knock me lightly with his knee. He gave me a little wink moving his eyes toward Santana.

I wasn't exactly sure what he was trying to tell me; but, it wasn't long before the waiter left and we were on to the next topic.

When we got the food everyone was so hungry we all just dug in. I bit into the familiar tasting food and it felt like I was back home again; just Finn and I, sitting in my bedroom, eating sushi, and talking.

The dinner went smoother than I could have hoped.

We had just finished paying out checks and I noticed it was still pretty early. "Hey you guys feel like doing something else. I mean it still early…"

Sean instantly offered up an idea. "Well there is this night club just a block from here, Brittany, maybe it's time you showed us what you got!" he said challenging me.

"Is that okay with you?" I turned asking Finn. He had never been really comfortable on the dance floor.

"Of course! It'll be fun!"

Everyone else seemed to be in so, "Okay sure lets go."

The club was close and when we got to the front door I could already hear the bass pumping loudly inside.

Showing the bouncer our ids we made our way inside. The place was pretty big; there was a bar to the right of the door, and the dance floor to the left. There were small circular tables scattered throughout the room and a few couches placed here and there.

Strobe lights shined over the mob of dancing people while another light covered whoever walked beneath it with bright green dots.

The DJ was spinning on the stage effortlessly blending one song into another.

"You want a drink?" Santana asked me.

I hadn't noticed Trey and Sean had already made their way to the bar and I watched them push the bar tender a few bills and pick up the drinks coming back over.

"Thanks man!" Finn said taking the two extra drinks from Sean and handing one to me.

"Yes thank you!" I took a swig of my drink noticing it was Rum and Coke, my favorite, and took another sip.

I felt the alcohol slide down my throat and after a few chugs I started to feel the buzz. Santana was drinking hers as well, slowly starting to sway to the music.

We found a table where Santana and I could put our bags.

Trey finished his drink and set down the empty glass grabbing hold of Santana's hand. "Come on babe, let's dance."

She followed him out to the floor and I looked over at Finn frowning.

"You wanna dance?" Sean asked setting down his empty glass and holding his hand out to me.

"Go ahead!" Finn said taking a seat. "I'm just going to sit here. You know me; I'm not very good on the dance floor. I'll watch our things."

I nodded to Finn taking Sean's hand as he led me out to the dance floor.

The second I got to that floor I was in my element. Every time I danced I became almost a completely different person; more confident.

I let the rhythm and words fill the air around me as I started to move. Sean stood a comfortable distance away from me, clearly not wanting to overstep.

I saw Santana out of the corner of my eyes with her back pressed to Trey's chest, dancing. I couldn't help getting a little jealous.

I slowly inched toward Sean making the distance between us smaller dancing with him face to face. He was actually quite good and moved right along with me and the music easily.

I turned around putting my back up against him and reached back guiding his hands to my waist.

Now that I had turned around I was staring Santana right in the face.

She was about a foot in front of me and I watched as she shook her hips flirtatiously. Trey had his head tilted downward and his hands were in Santana's front pockets pulling her farther into him.

I looked up from his hands and caught her looking right back into my eyes.

I kept dancing moving my body from side to side. I grabbed Sean's hand, holding it and mine above my head, bending my knees and sliding down his body and back up again.

I had promised to show him something.

I kept eye contact with Santana the entire time. With that bit of alcohol in me and the fact that I was never more confident then when I danced, I sent her a flirty grin, looking away and closing my eyes feeling the music.

I jumped when I felt another pair of hands set themselves on my upper waist.

It was Santana. She pressed in close continuing to dance, slipping her leg in-between mine, leaving her face inches from mine.

I breathed in heavily trying to calm my racing heart. The way she danced was incredibly sexual and with every move she got closer only to pull back almost instantly, teasing.

After a few minutes of her baiting me I decided to be aggressive for once in my life and I reached forward slipping my fingers in her belt loops pulling her hips into mine.

She gasped, surprised, but I saw the smile she tried to hide beneath her hair.

We continued dancing for a while until Trey and Sean said they wanted to get more drinks guiding us back to the table.

Finn was waiting there and I saw him trying to make eye contact with me as I approached.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Santana said running off leaving me with Finn.

"Well it definitely looks like you made some progress."

"Yeah maybe…I don't know. It's different with girls then with guys. Girls who are friends can dance like that and it's no big deal…"

"That didn't seem like two 'friends' dancing to me." He raised his eyebrow at me.

I looked down at my empty cup thinking about what he said. Maybe.

Sean and Trey came back quickly with another round for the group. I grabbed the cup he offered me taking a drink.

"Brittany that was some nice dancing you did out there!"

"Thanks Sean" I laughed.

The rest of the night went by fast. I had managed to convince Finn to come out onto the dance floor and I alternated between him and Sean the rest of the night.

By the time we left it was just past one. We walked out into the cold night, Finn noticed my shivers and took off his jacket draping it over my shoulders; he was always such a gentlemen.

I hadn't noticed until now but Trey had had a few too many drinks and Sean was now trying to keep him from falling over.

"Trey! Come here man! You're a little drunk." He chuckled pulling Treys arm around his shoulder holding him up.

Trey however pushed Sean away from him sliding down the side of the building sitting on the ground. "I just want to sit here for a little alright…"

His speech was slurred and his eyes were droopy. "Trey please get up we have to get you home." Santana kneeled down next to him grabbing his hand trying to pull him up. You could hear in the tone of her voice that she was extremely irritated. "Come on! It's cold." She pleaded.

He made a grunting noise and pulled his hand free. "It's alright Santana I'll get him home. Finn, you think you could take her home too."

"Of course."

Santana looked once over at Sean, then at Trey, finally turning away and following Finn and I to the rental car.

She rode back to the apartment in silence. I had wanted to say something to her but wasn't sure if it was my place.

When we got back to the rooms I gave Finn my keys silently telling him to go inside ahead of me.

Santana leaned against her door and sighed loudly. "I hate it when he does that!" She stopped looking over at me. "I mean a few drinks are one thing, but when he gets drunk he can get a bit out of control. We've had this talk so many times; he knows I don't like it. But yet he keeps doing it."

I kept quiet not sure what to say.

"I just wish he'd…I don't know." She stopped talking for a few seconds looking embarrassed.

"You just wish he'd consider your feelings. He says he loves you so why shouldn't he take into account what you want."

"Exactly." She looked, over a bit surprised, into my staring eyes and smiled.

"Well, thanks for coming out tonight. It was nice meeting your friend."

"Yeah I had fun…goodnight."

She reached over and hugged me. I felt her stand on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms tight around my shoulders.

"Night…and thanks." As she pulled away I felt her place a soft delicate kiss on my cheek before going into her apartment and shutting the door without looking back.

**Thanks for reading! You are all so amazing and thanks for sticking with the story and reviewing. It's so helpful! And keeps me really motivated to write lol **

Cybilsadie **thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it **

Dani2606 **I'm hope it was a nice surprise! I wanted to give all you lovely people something nice! And I'm happy you liked the Santana singing scene! I was totally doing the same thing as I was writing it so that's ok ;)**

HeYa-GLeeK12 **I had planned on there being some angst but we'll see where the story goes. I'll try not to put too much lol **

StraightShark **I'm happy you don't mind it being Finn haha. Yes I wrote him a little differently than the 'Finn' character but I think that maybe after a few years Finn could be this person.**

Anonythemouse **I knew people may be a little bit disappointed that they didn't go to the park but I thought what I did was much better so I'm glad you agree! Its nice that I surprised someone with the Finn thing! Lol I honestly thought it might be expected. But I was pleasantly surprised!**

CrazyforNaya **haha I thought that 3 updates in one day would be a nice surprise lol Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	7. Does that answer your question?

**I am really sorry for how long it has taken me to get this out to you guys! My computer battery blew out and they had to ship me a new one which took FOREVER! Finally got it and wrote this out for you as quickly as I could! Hope you all enjoy**

I spent the next few days just hanging out with Finn. I saw Santana briefly in the hallway a couple times but we hadn't been able to get together since that night.

I remember waking up the day after and as Finn and I were going out for coffee we saw a vase of red roses sitting outside her door. We didn't have to look at the card to know they were from Trey.

Today was the day Finn was leaving to go back home and right now we were standing outside my apartment complex loading his bags into his rental.

"Well I'm going to miss you." Finn smiled reaching in and giving me a big hug.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without my best friend here to help me." I laughed helplessly pulling away.

"Hey, don't worry about it, ok. From what I saw of her I think there is definitely potential. Just be your natural awesome self and there is no way she will be able to turn you down." He said throwing his last bag into the passenger seat and shutting the door.

"Well let's hope so." We both laughed and I reached up and gave him one more hug. "Goodbye, call me when you get there ok."

"Okay, bye Brittany." He then got into his car and drove away.

I watched his car as it drove away until it finally disappeared around the corner.

I sighed turning around and walked into the building and out of the cold.

It was later that day when I got a text from Santana, **"Hey! I know Finn left today and I'm guessing you might be feeling a little lonely. So I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and hang out? Just the two of us." **I almost squeaked with excitement.

I shot back a response right away, **"Sounds good see you at 7."**

It was just getting dark as I stood outside her door waiting to be let it.

"Hi" she smiled as she opened the door reaching out to give me a hug before ushering me inside.

I stuttered a "Hello", my whole body humming from feeling her body pressed up against mine.

"I made some spaghetti for dinner I hope you're hungry!"

"Starved!" I followed her into the kitchen and took the empty bowl she offered me.

"I don't cook very often so I hope it doesn't disappoint." She laughed taking a big scoop of spaghetti and filling up my bowl.

We took our bowls and went into the living room taking a seat on the couch to eat.

She sat down next to me, crossing her legs beneath her, twirling her fork around in the bowl before stuffing her mouth full of spaghetti.

I look at big bite and was surprised by how good it actually was. "Mmmm! You said you don't cook that much? Well you wouldn't know it! This is delicious!"

She smiled goofily taking another bite. "Thanks!"

She is so adorable.

"So how has your week been?" I asked.

"Eh…it was ok."

"Doesn't sound like it was okay" I watched her stare down at her bowl scooting around some of the noodles.

"Well…you know when we went out to the bar and Trey got really drunk? Well that's not the first time. I don't know, he just becomes this whole other person when he drinks, and I really don't like it. He knows he has a problem with drinking and he promised he would stop; but, I just don't know if I can trust that it won't happen again."

I didn't say anything and instead I just reached out and slipped my hand over hers.

She didn't look up and me; she just stared down and my hand lying over hers.

"I'm sorry." After a few seconds I pulled my hand away and ate another bite of spaghetti. "So what are those?" I asked nodding my head at the pile of rental DVDs lying on the coffee table.

"Oh! I rented some movies! Thought we could watch some you know have a movie night." I could see her relief at my changing the subject.

"Nice! What'd you rent?"

"Just some of my old favorites"

I reached over thumbing through the selection of movies, pulling one from the stack.

I walked toward the TV, slipping the movie in the DVD player and hit play.

"What'd you pick?"

"You'll just have to see." I smiled setting my empty bowl next to hers on the coffee table before sitting down once again on the couch.

As the movie started and the familiar song Every Me and Every Me by Placebo stared playing I heard her sigh in realization.

"I love this movie!" she said smiling at my choice.

She had obviously seen this movie a lot because I noticed every now and then she just couldn't help mouthing the lines along with the characters. I watched her lips as they moved carefully mouthing each word perfectly; which inevitably just made me want to kiss her so I turned my attention back to the video.

We were halfway through when she suddenly picked up the remote pausing it. "You want a drink?"

She hopped up without an answer and half ran into the kitchen.

I followed her in, setting our dirty bowls in the sink, and saw she already had two cups out on the counter filling the first with soda.

"Ice?" I nodded and she opened the freezer door getting handfuls of ice; dropping it in our glasses.

"Yum!" She shouted unexpectedly pulling something else out from the fridge and hiding it behind her back turning to face me. "Close your eyes."

"What?" I asked giving her a skeptical look.

"Come on it's my turn to surprise you."

I gave her one last look before closing my eyes. I heard her open a drawer and shuffle around a bit before closing it again. "Open your mouth."

I knew she'd get me to do it eventually so I figured I'd just give in. I opened my mouth really wide and very dramatically with a sigh and heard her giggle.

I felt a cold spoon enter my mouth and tasted the ice cream opening my eyes immediately.

"Good?"

"Very!" she dug the spoon into the carton of ice cream taking a bite.

I don't know if it was just me but it seemed everything she did was extremely sexy. Even as she ate the spoonful of ice cream and a bit of it dripped down from her mouth; I almost lost it when she laughed and licked it off her chin.

She grabbed another spoon from the drawer and handed it to me, along with my glass of soda, and we went back into the living room to finish the movie.

"Want some more?" She asked tilting the half empty tub of ice cream toward me.

"No thanks, I'm so full!" She took one last bite before putting the lid back on the tub.

Grabbing my spoon she got up and went to the kitchen to put the ice cream away.

The movie was nearing its end and we watched as the guy realizes he's made a huge mistake and that he loves the girl so he rushes to the train station catching her just in time.

"See that's the kind of relationship I want." Santana said from beside me. "One where the feelings are so powerful that you just can't stay away from each other, you know."

It wasn't a question but I nodded knowing that's exactly what I wanted too.

As the movie ended I thought about the ending, while it wasn't the happy ending everyone wanted, it was realistically bittersweet and that was what I loved about it.

Santana leaned down and cuddled into my side. My arm, which had been resting over the top of the couch, fell down around her shoulders and since she seemed to have no objection I left it there. The credits began to roll and the song Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve started to play. "I love that movie."

"Yeah I do too."

With a small jolt of confidence I let my hand reach up and genteelly play with her hair, something I had wanted to do for a while.

She looked up at me and I smiled down at her.

Next thing I knew I felt her lips crash into mine. I was shocked still, but that was only momentary, before I let my lips move along with hers. My heart was pumping loudly in my chest and my stomach all of a sudden was filled with butterflies. I could have leapt in excitement.

She was such an amazing kisser and her lips were so soft and full and when I felt her tongue trace along the outside of my lips I nearly fainted.

I had been dreaming of this, literally, since the day I met her and my mind just couldn't comprehend the fact that this was happening.

As her tongue slipped into my mouth and wrapped about mine I gasped. I felt her hand slide its way up my neck and get a firm grip on the back of my head pulling me deeper into the kiss.

My hand, which had been playing with her hair just a few moments ago, was now tangled up in her long gorgeous hair.

She pulled away sitting up and looking down, breathing heavily.

I noticed nervousness in her eyes and even in how she now carried her body. For a moment I thought maybe she regretted what she had just done and was about to demand that I leave. But very quietly she mumbled, "I have wanted to do that since the first moment we met in the elevator."

I was stunned as she literally took the words out of my mouth. "Seriously…" I asked just so surprised turning to face her.

"Seriously."

"Me too." I could tell she hadn't been expecting that.

"Really?" Instead of speaking I just leaned over and kissed her again, this time more confidently.

I felt my desire for her rise up again with just as much force as before. I didn't want to stop.

But I pulled back, "Does that answer your question?" I laughed a little and she laughed along with me.

"I can't believe it! This whole time I've been trying to make myself get over you because I didn't think I had a chance and you feel the same way."

"You keep taking the words right out of my mouth." I laughed again.

She smiled and leaned forward kissing me again, however much slower this time. Her hands immediately went to my waist easing me backward. My head hit the pillow and she didn't break the kiss once as she crawled on top of me.

My one hand went up to her cheek and the other gripped the back of her head gluing her face to mine. The kiss was just as intense as the one before however this one was more passionate and soft.

I slipped my tongue into her mouth, all hesitances gone, and she moaned into me making my whole body tremble.

After a few minutes of kissing she pulled away and laid her head on my chest.

"Wow" was all I could say.

**Well there it is! I hope you liked it! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you all loved this one too.**

**With the small but very annoying hiatus from Glee happening now I can say writing this definitely helped me a little with my frustration and I hope it did for you as well.**

**I will get the next chapter out very soon.**

_**Also does anyone know what movie they were watching? It's one of my favorite movies and I mentioned just enough that someone who has seen it should be able to tell? Any guesses?**_


	8. Then the door bell rang

**So season 3 starts up again tomorrow and I wanted to give you guys a little something to read in the meantime. Hope you like it! Happy Halloween Everyone!**

Last night had been more than I ever thought to hope for. I had been thinking about that moment since I met her and was so surprised to find that she had been too.

It was early and the sun was just starting to shine through my window. I was lying on my back looking up at the ceiling and thought about last night.

We had laid there for a while and just enjoyed each other's warmth, letting what had happened sink in.

I had silently wondered what this would mean. She was still with Trey and I didn't want to pressure her into ending it with him but I wouldn't lie that I wanted to be with her, exclusively, more than anything.

Given what she had said to me I believed that was what she wanted as well but hadn't wanted to ruin our night by bringing it up.

So I stayed silent knowing that I would have to bring it up at some point.

I had left last night only when neither of us could keep our eyes open any longer. I was in a sleepy and blissful haze as she walked me to the door, kissing me hard, and wrapping me in a hug.

I brought my hand up remembering the feel of her lips pressed to mine and I felt that tiny flutter in the pit of my stomach. Even the thought of her gave me butterflies.

I smiled.

I bounced out of my bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Taking extra care and time, I wanted to look my best, for her.

When I came out of the bathroom the sun had fully risen and I could hear the rumbling coming from the engines of all the cars outside; people heading to work.

My phone was blinking on my table and I leapt across my bad grabbing it quickly and looking at the name.

It was her.

"**Morning Sunshine"**

"**Morning! :)" **I wrote back.

"**I was wondering if maybe you would want to hang out tonight?…I'd like to see you." **From her text I got the feeling she was uncertain of my answer. Maybe she was afraid that having had time to think about last night I would now regret it.

"**I would love to see you! I know it may sound kind of stupid but I miss you already…" **I sent it hoping I wasn't being to forward.

"**I miss you too. How about you come over tonight around 6" **My eyes focused in on the 'I miss you too' and my smile widened, I hadn't thought was possible.

"**See you at 6!"**

I walked into the kitchen grabbing a coffee mug, hoping a cup of tea would calm my nerves.

As I sipped on my hot tea waiting for it to cool I decided to give Finn a call.

_Ring Ring Ring_

He picked up almost immediately. "Hey B! How's my best friend doing"

"Well I'm doing great!" I sighed happily, my mind returning to the brunette only a door down.

He must have noticed something was different in my voice because instantly he asked, "What happened? Tell me!"

I smiled. "She kissed me."

"WHAT!" I could hear the surprise and excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, last night we were hanging out and she just… kissed me."

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a few seconds and I heard the screech of a chair being pulled before he sat down.

"Wow! That is so amazing B! I am so happy for you! Well tell me everything!"

I recounted the events of the night before, Finn awed at all the right moments; he seemed to be as excited as I was about all of it.

"I can't believe that this all happened." I finished.

"Well I can, your irresistible B, and as I said it was only a matter of time." I laughed; he loved when he was right.

"We're hanging out tonight"

"Oooohh" he teased making kissing noises at me and my cheeks flushed red.

"Stop it!" I laughed "I don't know what's going to happen tonight but I'm not going to lie I do hope for more kissing."

He chuckled making more kissing noises. "Well I have to go B but you have to call me tomorrow and tell me everything!"

I promised him I would and we hung up.

The rest of the day dragged on. My mind couldn't stop making up scenarios of what might occur tonight, a few a little more rated R then others.

I put on a movie to try and make the time pass and it worked for a little while.

I looked over at the clock, something I had done too many times today, it was 3.

With still 3 hours to go I decided to go to the coffee house down the street to pass the time.

After bundling up in my coat, it had gotten pretty windy as the day went on, I headed out.

I looked longingly at Santana's door as I passed wishing it was 6 already.

The walk was short and soon I was walking through the doors the smell of coffee thick in the air.

There were a few people sitting at the tables; one middle aged man had his laptop out and was typing furiously away at the keyboard and a few young girls sat huddled in the corner chatting quietly.

The barista behind the counted took my drink order and I sat down at one of the open tables.

I felt a breeze hit my back as someone came through the door and I pulled my jacket around me tighter.

The man walked up to the counter to order his drink. "Can I have an iced latté to go please?"

I recognized that voice. "Sean?"

He looked around searching for the person who had called his name and saw me almost immediately.

"Hey! Brittany what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh just getting some coffee"

He laughed. "Right, of course." He walked over and sat in the empty seat in front of me laying his coat over his lap. "So how have been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh good…" my thoughts immediately went to Santana and I felt a little guilty. This was Santana's boyfriend's best friend. "What have you been up to?"

He started talking about his job and this new girl at his work that he had went out on a date with. "She's really great! Very laid back; I think you'd like her."

Right then the barista brought over my giant coffee setting it in front of me. It was too hot to drink right then so I wrapped my hands lightly around it, warming them, and blowing away the steam. "I bet I would."

"Not like her like her…" he laughed "This one's mine, we'll find you someone else, someone I'm not interested in… " He smiled talking a quick look over to see the status of his coffee.

I've already found her, I thought.

His coffee was brought over to him soon after and he stood up, "Sorry I've gotta run but I'm on my lunch break and I have to get back to work."

"Oh no problem! See you later!"

"Bye!" he said bolting out the door.

After finishing up my coffee I walked home. I still had about 2 hours till 6 and I was getting more nervous by the minute. However, it was the good kind of nervous.

I brushed my teeth to rid my breath of the coffee smell and sucked on a few mints as I watched some TV.

Finally 6 o'clock rolled around and I stood outside her door. She answered the door quickly smiling and grabbed my hand pulling inside and over into a sitting position on the couch.

She sat in front of me with her hands in her lap, fidgeting. "So ummm…" she started then she stopped. I was starting to get worried.

"What going on?" I asked. I think she could tell I was worried and so she reached out grabbing my hand and pulling it into her lap pressing it between hers.

"Nothing just…" She stopped again. She bit her lip looking down in frustration and I nearly lost it.

"Santana…" I said getting her to look at me. "What is it?"

"Well it's just…I don't want to…I don't want to be too... I mean I don't even know what you want. I just I know…I know what I want…and…I uh…" she was babbling and once again had her head bowed down looking at our hands.

"Just say it" I said calmly and that seemed to convince her.

"I broke up with Trey." Silence.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open a little. I definitely hadn't been expecting this. After the momentary shock wore off I felt a strong warmth rise in my chest that shooed away the butterflies I had been having all day and consumed me with happiness.

"I know we didn't talk about this or anything but after last night there was no way I could stay with him. I have never felt anything like what I felt when I kissed you and I…" she was talking so fast I could barely hear what she was saying.

I was so overwhelmed at what I was hearing, and so happy, that I couldn't contain myself anymore. I leapt at her throwing my arms around her next, finding her lips easily. She fell back against my weight and after a few seconds was kissing me just as hard. I felt her leg come up and wrap itself over and around my leg.

I moved my mouth to her neck kissing along her jaw line and felt her quiver beneath me when I reached her sweet spot.

I pulled away and propped myself up on my hands looking into her gorgeous eyes. "That's exactly what I want. I want you."

She smiled reaching up and pulled me back down forcefully into her, bringing our lips together again.

Then the doorbell rang.

**There you have it! Next chapter will be out soon!**

**YES the movie was…Cruel Intentions! Everyone who got that right One Gold Star!**

**Thank you for all the story alerts and all the favorites! You guys are amazing!**

Anonythemouse **Im glad you liked the chapter! Haha Im glad you like my Finn! I do too :D I am glad that I can still surprise you! I love that you let your imagination run away with from yourself and as you can see Brittany did too in this chapter haha thanks for inspiration!**

HeYa-GLeeK12 **I know I am glad there is no angst yet too and there may not be any of maybe just a little. It depends on where the story goes. I have it laid out for sure but sometimes what the story wants it wants haha**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep um comin! Lol **


	9. Whoops!

**Sorry it took so long! Everyone has been amazing with favorites, and review and I want to thank you all! Hope this makes up for my absence.**

Startled by the sound of the doorbell we both jumped looking toward the closed door. She gave me a curious look, wondering who could it be, and I crawled up off of her so she could answer it.

She leaned over giving me a light kiss before she turned and headed to the door. I looked down adjusting my clothes and combing my fingers through my hair, making sure I was presentable.

I was still fiddling with my clothes when I heard the door open and my eyes shot to the person standing in the doorway as I heard her say his name.

"Trey! What are you doing here?" She nearly yelled in frustration.

I looked at Trey, he was standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of roses, the smallest bit of hesitation crossing his face. I saw as he assessed her tone and then took a small breath regaining his courage.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I've been a jerk lately and you don't deserve that. I just got distracted and stupid and I'm sorry."

He paused waiting to see if she would say anything and when she didn't he continued.

"I want you back. I promise things will change, I won't be like that anymore I care too much about us to ruin this."

He finally noticed me sitting on the couch and met my eyes briefly before looking back to Santana, "Will you talk to me! Please?" he begged.

I watched Santana with her hand on her hip, shoulders back; even I could feel the anger raiding off her from where I sat on the couch.

"Do you mind if we talk alone?" He asked, addressing me for the first time.

I knew they had to talk. It was clear he wasn't going to leave without doing so and as much as I really didn't want to leave right now I wanted her to be able to say yes to him if that's what she wanted, even if it killed me.

"Yeah, ummm.. yeah sure." I stuttered out quickly standing up. But before I could even take two steps toward the door Santana stopped me.

"No!" She yelled a small hint of panic laced in her voice. "Stay, just wait in my bedroom this won't take long."

Her eyes bore into me, pleading me to stay. I nodded giving one more glace toward Trey who didn't look happy and walked across her apartment shutting her bedroom door behind me.

I had never been in her room before. She had a big queen sized bed pushed up against the wall and two large dressers across from it. She had candles placed randomly throughout the room, just like the living room, and her night stand was stacked high with CD's.

A guitar was leaning up against the wall by her bedroom window and I was brought back to that one morning when I heard her sing, her beautiful voice echoed inside my head and I was momentarily caught up in the song.

I tried to ignore their yells just beyond the door but it was hard to drown out their increasingly raising voices.

"Trey! Just leave! Okay this is not going to happen! We are not getting back together like all the other times. This is it. I'm not going to take this anymore. It's over, for good."

"You can't just end it like that with no reason! I'm sorry I will change I'll do whatever you want me to do just don't leave me!" He pleaded.

"I do have a reason! I told you I'm over this; I gave you too many chances and every single one you screwed up! I will no longer put myself through this! No matter what you say this is done."

There was a small silence and I wondered if maybe he'd left.

"The only thing I can be to you is a friend"

"I don't want to be your friend." He said the word friend with such disgust. Then the door slammed shut and he was gone.

I stood by the window waiting for her to come to me; I wanted to give her some time to process the conversation she'd just had.

It wasn't long before I heard her making her way toward me. She turned the handle and walked in, shutting the door and leaning against it. She looked up toward the ceiling talking a deep breath.

Her gaze shifted to me for a minute before she pushed herself off the door and threw herself onto the bed hiding her face in the pillow.

I stood there not sure what I should do. Should I leave? Should I go sit beside her?

She stayed like that for another minute or so before turning around to lie on her back. I was staring at her face still not sure what to do when she finally spoke, "Come here.." and she reached her hard out toward me, beckoning to her.

I walked over and laid down beside her mimicking her position. She turned over snuggling against my side and draped her arm and leg over my body.

"Sorry you had to hear that." She apologized.

"Don't worry about me, how are you?"

She just took another big breath and sighed. "Alright, I wish that hadn't had to happen but I'm glad it's finished."

"Yeah.." I slipped my arm out from beneath her and wrapped it around her back hugging her closer.

I remained quiet, listening to her breathe, and watched as she picked at the seams on my jeans.

"So you play guitar?" I asked trying to move on to a lighter topic.

"Yeah for a while now, my dad bought me one when I was little and it just kind of stuck."

"I'd love to hear you play sometime." I looked down at her and found her staring up at me.

She pushed herself up lightly bringing our lips together in a strong and passionate kiss. As we kissed I became more aware of her warm body lying across mine and my whole body shivered as she dragged her hand slowly up and down my side.

I reached over with my other arm, gripping her sides, and pushed her backwards rolling our bodies so now I was on top. I broke away from the kiss trailing my lips down her chin and to her neck. I kissed her neck, sucking and biting and she moaned quietly into my ear.

I was buzzing with adrenaline; everything about her had me running on a high, the way she kissed, the way she ran her fingers through my hair as I kissed my way up her neck and below her ear, especially the way she wrapped her leg up and around mine pinning me to her.

I moved my lips back to hers and it wasn't long before her tongue slipped into my eager mouth. I moaned into her unable to keep it in any longer. I felt her smile into my mouth letting a low chuckle escape her lips.

"Something funny?" I asked into her mouth continuing to kiss her.

She laughed again pulling away and looking in my eyes.

I could lie like this forever.

"So you wanna hear me play huh?"

I just shook my head eagerly and she laughed again.

"I'll show you sometime, but not right now."

"And why not?" I asked playfully.

"Because it's getting really late and you better get to bed if you are ever going to be able to wake up to take me to coffee in the morning."

I laughed and reluctantly pushed myself off her. "Fine, but you better buy me a really big muffin, I get cranky when I don't eat."

"Good to know."

I got up off the bed and she followed lacing her fingers through mine and walking me to the door.

"See you tomorrow"

"Pick me up at 10!" she said smiling and leaned in to kiss me. Every kiss was just as exciting and exhilarating as the first. She pulled away leaving me breathless holding on to the door watching me leave.

"Bye" I waved and she blew me a kiss.

As I went into my apartment, changed, and climbed into my bed all I could think about was her.

I couldn't believe it, she was mine.

I practically bounced out of bed when my alarm when off in the morning.

I couldn't shake the smile from my face, not that I wanted to, as I literally danced around my apartment getting ready.

It was a bit chilly this morning so I put on my nice pair of jeans and white sweater throwing my jacket over it all.

It was 10 on the dot when I knocked on her door. She opened it quickly asking me to wait while she grabbed her coat and then we were on our way.

She linked her hand with mine as we walked to the elevator and waited for it to arrive at our floor.

The doors opened and we stepped inside. I pushed the button for the ground floor and leaned against the side holding onto the railing with my free hand.

She stood in front of me looking at me in a way made my heart stutter.

"Good morning." She said smiling and walked the short distance into me connecting our lips. Her kiss was passionate and strong and urgent. She went slowly moving her lips around mine and I cursed at my bodies need for air.

I pulled away out of breath and breathing heavily resting my forehead on hers. "Wow…looks like someone missed me." I joked giving her another quick peck before the elevator doors opened and we had to leave.

She laughed and then the doors opened and we were on our way.

We went to the same coffee shop I had been to the other day, grabbing a small table in the back and ordered our drinks.

I decided to try something different and ordered a pumpkin spice latte and she ordered something with peppermint.

I took my coat off throwing it over the back of my chair and watched her do the same. We huddled close sitting with our chairs close together and chatted waiting for our drinks.

"So you're going to have to be more careful." She said, instantly confusing me.

"What do you mean?"

"With the hickey placement…" she teased raising her eyebrow and pulling her scarf down so I could see.

"Whoops!" I laughed a little embarrassed.

She pushed the scarf back up and laughed along with me.

**Thanks to all of you for reading! Hope you liked it! Review Please! They really motivate me! Love you all**

Dani2606 **Im glad I make you happy! Lol and I hope this did too!**

Crazyfornaya **you're back! Yay! I love it when that happens too! Not didn't get rid of Trey yet! Dumb guy keeps coming around haha and I hope you liked this chapter too!**

Etnies-element-khai **It was Trey at the door! Ha I hope you weren't disappointed!**

Owg** thanks for calling my story sexy and cute! That's what I was going for so its nice to know I succeeded **


	10. You Are Everything

**Here we go everyone enjoy!**

We stepped outside the coffee shop heading toward home. We had spent a good two hours in there just sitting together and talking.

I was buzzing on a high and as we walked down the sidewalk, her hand kept brushing mine sending a shock up my arm and making my heart beat faster.

She reached out and slipped her arm though mine hugging into my side.

The wind had picked up when we had been huddled inside together and I shivered as the wind whipped past me.

"Are you cold?" she asked obviously having felt my shiver.

"A little" I admitted and she smiled at me.

"Here" she said reached up and pulling her scarf from around her neck. She flipped it over my head and around me pulling me further toward her smirking seductively. I shivered again this time not from the wind.

I raised my eyebrows at her and couldn't help thinking how badly I wish we were at her apartment cuddled up on her bed.

She folded the scarf over itself and secured it tightly around my neck.

"Better?" she asked.

"Very much" I smiled and felt a huge desire to lean in and kiss.

But before I could move an inch, "Santana"

We both whipped our heads toward the voice and saw Trey standing barely two feet away from us.

I noticed Sean standing close behind him.

"Trey" Santana responded with little feeling. "Hey Sean." She added.

"Hey Santana…Brittany" Sean nodded toward me and gave me a small smile.

"Hi" I said not really knowing what I should do.

"Santana I wanna talk to you." Trey said taking a step foreward his had reaching out toward her.

"No Trey" she said and held her hand out to stop him. "I told you before we're done, we have done all the talking we need to do. Its over."

He kept moving toward her and put his hand on her shoulder trying to lead her away to talk in private.

She shook him off. "Stop! You need to listen Trey I'm not going to do this anymore with you."

I was getting frustrated. While I understood how painful it must be to have had Santana and then lose her I think that he should have enough sense to know when a relationship is just not going to work out. He wasn't listening to her and I was sick of it.

He moved again to try and drag her away so they could be alone and I just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hey! She said no. Listen to her and stop embarrassing yourself."

He pleading eyes turned hateful and they landed on me. "It's none of your business!" he shouted and then looked back at Santana.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Santana yelled shocking me a little with the rage I heard in her voice.

"This has nothing to do with her this is between you and me." He stopped, looked into her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He let his eyes run over her face and down her neck and shoulders as if he was looking at a photo he loved and hadn't seen in a long time.

His eyes paused and his hand shot out touching a place on her neck and looked up anger registering on his face once again.

"Are you seeing someone?" He spit through his teeth.

She looked at him calmly and said, "Yes, I'm sorry you had to find out this way but I hope this will make it easier for you to move on."

"Is that why we broke up! Did you cheat on me?" He sounded hurt and enraged all at the same time.

She didn't say anything and I looked from her to him and back to her again.

"Did you!" He yelled talking another step forward getting in her face.

I'd had enough.

"Back off!" I yelled stepping forward, pushing him away from her, and placing myself between them.

He looked from her to me, "What the hell! Just stay out of this! This is about me and Santana."

"That is what she is trying to tell you, there is no more you and Santana." I stared at him not breaking eye contact hoping he would just give up already and leave.

"Why do you even care!" he asked and then silence.

I looked back at Santana, at this girl I had grown to care about so much.

I turned back to him and watched his mouth dropped open a little looking from me to Santana and growing angrier by the minute.

"You…you two?" he questioned and then he locked his jaw together and I saw his hands tighten into fits.

He tried lunging forward but Sean was too quick, jumping in between me and Trey and pushing him back.

"That's enough dude calm down." Sean said trying to push Trey away from us and down the sidewalk.

Trey pushed back at Sean's arms but let him lead him away. I barely listened to his angry rant as he was guided away and I looked at Santana who was looking a little shaken.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He eyes, which had been following Trey's retreating form, turned to me. "Yeah let's just go back home."

I walked beside her in silence as we made our way back. Shortly we were exiting the elevator and walking up to her door.

"Do you want to be alone?"

She turned to me and smiled slightly. "No, but I'm a little tired would you want to lay down we me?"

I nodded and she grabbed my hand leading me to her room.

We crawled up on the bed and she pulled me up behind her pulling my arm around her waist and holding my hand in hers up to her chest.

"Thanks" she said after a moment and she snuggled me closer.

I didn't respond, I just laid there and tried to keep my breathing in sync with hers.

Not long after I was sound asleep.

I wasn't sure how long it had been when I opened my eyes. I did however immediately notice how much darker the room was and knew it must be late. I could hear rain slamming against the windows and saw the bright flicker of lightening followed by the echoing thunder. That must have been what woke me.

Santana was no longer lying beside me and I glanced around the room wondering where she might be.

I got up quietly and walked across the room, I saw a gold light shining through the crack under the door.

I slowing opened the door and peered out into to loving room which was glowing with the light of over a dozen candles.

I looked toward the couch and saw Santana sitting there holding a book close to her reading in the light of the nearest candle.

"The power went out." She said closing her book and setting it on the table beside her. "That happens a lot here, that why I have all these candles."

The golden light of the candles lit her face up beautifully and I found myself moving close to sit beside her.

"You look beautiful." I couldn't keep myself from saying as I stared into her eyes.

She laughed a little, "I just wanted to thank you again for standing up for me today. I hope he didn't freak you out or anything. I really want to be with you and I don't care what he or anyone else thinks."

I reached my hand out and touched her cheek rubbing my thumb over her soft skin.

She leaned forward kissing me softly, I responded so strongly that I heard her gasp of shock as I pushed her back, crawling on top of her, and deepening the kiss.

She moaned into me moving her hands down my body, gripping the bottom of my shirt, and I leaned up so she could pull my shirt up and over my shoulders before tossing it to the floor.

She pushed herself up and I helped remove her shirt from her body as well throwing it next to mine.

I gazed at her partially naked upper body and shivered leaning in to kiss her more. Her tongue licked across my lips asking for entry and I opened my mouth to wrap my tongue around hers.

Her breathing became heavy and I felt her heart pounding, identical to mine, against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her neck making every inch of our bodies touch.

I felt her playing with the button on my pants, trying to undo them. I pushed myself up off the couch, and her, taking off my pants and leaving me in only my underwear. She stood as well and stepped out of her pants too leaving them abandoned on the floor.

We looked at each other and then we were once again wrapped around each other's bodies and I felt us falling to the floor.

She was on top of me now, pinning me to the floor between her coffee table and couch. Her fingers traced along the lining of my underwear before shoving them away and reaching her hand down. I gasped in pleasure as her hand went deeper and my hands reached around grabbing onto her back and pulling her into me.

I reached my opposite hand down and felt it rub against her own as I pushed past the thin lace that covered her and felt her shudder above me as I touched her.

She leaned her head down on my shoulder breathing hard as we moved our hands along together. I felt myself building up to that moment when everything would momentarily explode and I would be happily drowning in ecstasy.

I could hear her breathing turn ragged and a small whimper that let me know she was there as well. "Please." She barely breathed and I moved my hips upward crashing our hands and thighs together and I felt her finish along with me.

I breathed heavily into her hair and we both brought our hands up and she fell down lying on top of me rubbing her hand up and down my side.

I let my fingers trace along her jaw pulling her face up to meet mine kissing her passionately.

As we pulled away, both taking in deep breaths, I whispered to her. "You are everything."

She looked up and smiled. "I'm so happy." She said almost like she hadn't believed that it could ever be true.

"I'm so glad I found you. I never thought I would…" My smile widened as I said whispered to her and I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I…I think I might be in love with you." Santana said looking briefly away.

I paused watching her, "I love you too." I said confidently. I think that sentence had been true even since the first moment I saw her.

She kissed me hard and I felt her need through her kiss.

"I love you so much."

[ the end ]

**So that's all there is. I never really know when a story will end and even though I had thought about it going further it felt right to end it here.**

**Not really much angst even though I had planned there to be some it just didn't happen haha hope no one is too disappointed; and a little M there for you at the end. A little ha Hope it was enough. **

**Love all you readers! You keep me inspired!**

Dancerslife95** I didn't lose interest and Im glad you decided to read my story! And that you liked it! :) thanks for reading!**

Homobo362** I'm happy you like it! That's funny about your story I have had that wait to read some stories I liked and its weird but awesome to know that someone had that feeling of eagerness about my story. You are awesome! Thanks for all the compliments! And the review**

Coolepilepsy **I love the name! and happy you stumbled across this story and that you liked it! **

**The person who didn't put there name you are fantastic! Best story you've ever read? What a compliment! **

Dani2606** I hope that was enough Brittana cuteness for you cause that's the end. Im sad to see it end so soon but that just mean I can write a different story haha that's for being a loyal reader!**

Crazyfornaya** I hope that update didn't take too long! That's for reading every chapter and being totally awesome! **


End file.
